


Rest in Peace

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold and Belle work for Wonderland Events. Jefferson has sent them to check out a new hotel to see if it meets their needs for smaller events. Thanks to Jefferson’s slightly scatter-brained approach to planning. he’s only booked one room for Belle and Gold. One room with one very unusual bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Gold stood in the middle of the hotel room and gaped at the bed. At least he assumed it was supposed to serve as the bed, but what sort of lunatic thought a double coffin, complete with a canopy made from the lids, was ideal for a restful night’s sleep?

The rest of the room was in keeping with the bizarre bed; gargoyles leered from the corners of the ceiling; the wall lights and lamps were in the shape of tall church candles, (electric he noted thankfully); and everything was done in shades of black, purple and grey. The corridor hadn’t looked like this, that had looked like a perfectly normal and respectable hotel. He’d known this hotel offered themed rooms, but Jefferson, his mad hatter of a boss, had failed to mention which theme he had booked. Why hadn’t the damned annoying man booked the Western Room, or the Fairytale Suite?

He dropped onto the purple curved loveseat. It wasn’t a bad Victorian style reproduction, but it wasn’t going to be comfortable enough to sleep on, which is what he’d be doing tonight since he was travelling with Belle French, and Jefferson had only seen fit to book one room.

“Oh, don’t worry, Gold! You’ll love it. I’m sure this is just the sort of quirky hotel that will be perfect for this year’s events!” – Gold snorted, - “Ye dinne think to mention that I’d be sleeping in a feckin coffin!”

Gold dropped his head in to his hands and groaned. He’d be sleeping in a coffin-bed with Belle; the wonderful, intelligent woman he’d been harbouring a crush on for almost a year; the woman who had kissed him breathless as the bells of Jefferson’s ostentatious Grandfather clock chimed in the New Year. He was almost certain that he’d just happened to be closest to her as midnight struck, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that a kiss at the exact start of the New Year was special.

He glared at the stupid novelty bed. If it had been special to Belle she would have made some reference to it during the drive up today. Then again Jefferson had been calling constantly in a flap about the Pitman christening, so they’d not exactly had time for a conversation. The only reason she’d not seen this nightmare of a room yet was because Jefferson had called again while they were checking-in. She’d rolled her eyes and chosen to step back outside, which meant the Jefferson was in for a very stern talking too. Gold grinned to himself, he’d been on the receiving end of those telling offs more than once. Belle didn’t shout, but there was steal under her sweet words and when she calmly pointed out that she would kick your arse you believed every word.

The door opened, and Belle hurried inside; “Right, that’s Jefferson sorted out, and,” – She came to a sudden stop and stared around the room, - “Oh wow, this is very, erm Addams Family.”

She sat down next to him on the loveseat, and joined him in staring at the bed. After a few long moments Belle said; “Looks like we’ll be sharing the bed tonight.”

Gold didn’t know if her flat tone was because of the prospect of sleeping in a coffin, or sleeping with him. Probably a mixture of both. It wasn’t much of a gesture, but he would let Belle have the bed, to remove at least one discomfort for her.

“I’ll ask if they have a cot.”

Belle shook her head; “There’s a sign at reception, they don’t offer cots because it goes against the aesthetics of the rooms.”

He poked at the loveseat, it wouldn’t be to bad. Belle huffed at him; “I really don’t mind sharing the bed, Gold.”

Gold scrubbed his hands over his face. He’d dreamed of Belle saying something like that, dreams that had left him panting and sticky. None of those dreams had featured a bloody coffin.

“Belle, I would love to share a bed with you, but I’m the wrong side of fifty and I don’t want the Grim Reaper getting any ideas because I’m sleeping in a sodding coffin.”

She hummed and edged closer to him, her thigh was pressed against his. He thought nothing would be as wonderful as the feel of her against him, but realized he was wrong when she trailed her hand from his knee to his mid-thigh.

“I’m totally against either of us dying tonight, but la petite mort would be very welcome.”

Her curls fell over her shoulder as she turned her head to face him. Her tongue darted over her bottom lip and Gold was overcome with a desire to kiss her. Her words had made her intentions crystal clear, but he still moved slowly as he brought his hand up to cup her face. She leaned into his touch and her hand on his thigh slipped higher as she met his lips for a kiss. Gold’s head was swimming, this was better than New Year’s, and that had been one of the best kisses of his life. Belle’s fingers gripped his thigh and she shifted away from him. Gold whimpered and craned forward to chase her lips. At the sound of her giggle he opened his eyes and found her standing before him beckoning him to the bed. He was on his feet in an instant and stumbled into her arms. Belle’s fingers tangled in his hair as his hands slid around her waist and hauled her in flush against his body. One of them moaned and then they were kissing again.

Gold was aware that Belle was tugging gently on his hair, but until she bumped against the bed he hadn’t realised that they were moving. Kissing Belle was very distracting. She looked over her shoulder at the bed, giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss her neck.

“How do we get into this thing?”

The raised sides of the coffin-bed were going to present a problem. There would be no easy falling onto the mattress, more like an undignified scramble over the sides. Belle turned back to him with a grin, her hands slipped from his hair and caressed his shoulders.

“Clothes off first, I think,” – He nodded eagerly, - “Which means I finally get to do this.”

Her fingers attacked his tie. Gold chuckled and leaned back a little to give her access.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to peel you out of these suits.”

This was news to him, he’d been convinced that his attraction to Belle was one sided. His voice was raspy as he asked; “How long?”

She freed his tie from his collar and dropped it onto the floor, before she kissed him softly; “Since about an hour after Jefferson hired me.”

That was about as long as he’d wanted her. HE sighed and hid behind his hair; “If I’d been braver we could have been doing this so much sooner.”

Belle stopped undoing his shirt buttons and raised his chin with her fingers; “Hey, no regrets, okay? We’re here now.”

She was right, this was better, they had become friends over this past year, this wasn’t a one-night stand in a rush of lust, this was the start of a new chapter of their relationship. He giggled as Belle’s fingernail gently scratched his stomach. She’d managed to get his shirt undone and he’d not even opened a single button on her blouse. He set to work kissing and stroking each bit of skin he uncovered. There was a bit of awkward fumbling while getting out of their shoes, but it was all done with smile and kisses. Once they were down to their underwear Belle eased away from him; “Hang on, I need to get the condoms from my bag.”

Gold grinned at her bottom as she bent to root in her bag; “You were certain I was a sure thing, hey?”

She gave an easy shrug; “I was hopeful and it’s best to be prepared.”

While she was looking for the condoms, Gold turned his attention to the bed. There was a strip of fabric at the edge that he’d not noticed before. He gave it an experimental tug and cheered. Belle wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Aha! Steps, that’s rather useful,” - She gave his arse a playful slap, - “Go on then, you first.”

He wasn’t going to win any prizes for style or grace, but after using the steps and sort of rolling into the coffin-bed, he landed on the mattress with an oomph. He caught the condom box that Belle threw him and wriggled to one side, so she had space to climb into bed. She flopped down next to him and for a moment they just lay side by side getting used to the strangeness of the bed. Gold reached out and took her hand.

“If this damned bed has killed the mood…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Belle scrambled onto her knees and straddled his lap.

“I’m still in the mood if you are?”

Gold grasped her hips and thrust up to show her just on in the mood he was. Belle growled and rolled against his clothed cock. Everything became a blur of stroking touches, wet kisses and nibbled skin. Gold felt a surge of pride when he unhooked Belle’s bra with one flick of his fingers. The pair of them dissolved into giggles when neither of them could get the cellophane off the condom box. Belle resorted to her teeth, and then triple checked that she’d not damaged the foil before tearing open the wrapper.

“Let me sweetheart.”

He took the rubber from her and rolled it on to his cock, hissing at his own touch, had Belle done this he was certain he would have come off in her hand. She pushed him back against the bed and crawled over him, taking his cock in her hand as she lined him up. He’d been worried that she wasn’t ready, but he could feel the slick heat of her sex as she slid him along her folds.

“Fuck!”

“Oh yeah.”

Belle sank onto his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head. In his late-night fantasies, he’d brought Belle to climax time and time again before ever finishing himself. In reality he lasted only five minutes before he spilled himself. Belle didn’t look disappointed with his performance, she took his hand and guided it to her clit.

“So close.”

Not being sure what she preferred, he opted for holding his thumb where she had positioned him and letting her grind against his hand. She came hard, her muscles squeezing around his half hard cock, with a moan of pleasure that he echoed. She slumped against his chest as they both got their breath back. After a while Belle giggled; “You’re slipping.”

It took him a second to realize that she was talking about his softening cock.

“Oh right, ease up a bit.”

Belle shifted a little to let him turn his hand and grab the base of the condom.

“Ow! That’s me, you’ve got my pubes.”

“Ah, damn, sorry. Better?”

“Yup.”

She lifted herself off him and rolled to one side as he pulled the condom off and tied a knot in the end. The raised sides of the coffin-bed meant he couldn’t see the bedside table, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could sit up just yet.

“Didn’t think this through, got no tissues.”

Belle took it from his fingers; “I need a piddle, so I’ll get rid of it.”

She clambered out of bed on jelly legs, and stuck her tongue out at him when he laughed at her. Gold stared at the canopy of the bed. Nothing was going to wipe this smile off his face.

Belle screamed. Gold went from lying in a fucked-out haze to vaulting out of the coffin-bed and running naked into the bathroom. He found Belle leaning on the counter by the sink trying not to laugh.

“What happened?”

“Sorry, the shower curtain startled me.”

He followed her pointing finger and glared at the skeleton staring back from the shower curtain. It was quite cheery, in a creepy Halloween fashion, but realistic enough to give anyone a fright.

“I didn’t see it until I looked in the mirror. Sorry for screaming.”

“No, I would have too. They could have warned us about it.”

Belle snuggled into his side; “I suppose they expect people to explore the room first. We did get rather distracted.”

Gold squeezed her bum, “We could get distracted again after dinner, if you’d like?”

She wrapped herself around him and gave he a quick kiss; “The coffin-bed not freaking you out anymore then?”

“Well, I’m not going to replace my own with one anytime soon, but I can live with it for tonight.”

Belle smirked at him; “We’ll sleep like the dead.”

She darted out of his arms laughing the dramatic groan her pun dragged from him. He chased her from the bathroom, leaving the shower curtain skeleton to grin to its own reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joylee56 said:  
> Rest in Peace Belle and Gold: What sort of review did you end up giving the hotel?

“Bloody awful!”

Jefferson pouted, he’d not been expecting the quirky boutique hotel to exactly be Gold’s cup of tea, but that was a vehement negative even for him. At least it would have been if he hadn’t been smiling. He’d known Gold for almost five years now and he’d never seen him smile this much, it was rather disconcerting.

“Do explain.”

Belle flipped open a notebook and leaned in closer to Gold. Jefferson quirked an eyebrow. Oh, this was as unusual as the smiling, Gold hated anyone invading his personal space, and yet here he was edging his chair closer to Belle. Jefferson tried to wipe the grin off his face as both of them looked up.

Belle started the list of grievances against the hotel; “Right, no tea or coffee making facilities in the themed rooms.”

Gold snorted; “Not even in the Alice in Wonderland suite, which frankly is ridiculous since they claim the reason for not providing a kettle and teabags is so as not to break the aesthetic themes.”

Ah, that was more like the scathing Gold he was used to. He was only half-listening to the litany of woes, including terrible shower pressure and a cooked breakfast swimming in grease, but his main focus was on Belle and Gold. The two of them were friends, he’d known that even before New Year’s, of course Belle grabbing Gold for one hell of a kiss at midnight made him suspect that there was the potential for something more between them, but Gold was so wary of relationships he’d thought it would take them months to get anywhere.

“Basically, unless we want to deal with a mountain of complaints we shouldn’t use this hotel at all.”

Jeff blinked and leaned forward to give the illusion he’d been paying attention; “So you didn’t have any fun at all then?”

Good grief! Gold was blushing. Jefferson couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Well, erm, I wouldn’t say that…”

Belle cleared her throat; “There are some elements that made for an enjoyable experience.”

Jeff watched as Gold tipped his head towards Belle and said; “Some elements?”

Belle curled a lock of Gold’s hair around her finger; “Yes, the bed for example was fun.”

Gold licked his lips; “It was the company that made it fun.”

Jefferson stood up so quickly he banged his knees on the underside of his desk; “Yes, yes wonderful. The hotel is awful.”

Belle and Gold moved away from each other just enough to made Jefferson feel that they weren’t going to start making out in the next ten seconds. There was a little awkward clearing of throats as Gold and Belle stood up to leave, still very close to each other Jefferson couldn’t help but notice.

Gold shrugged; “The hotel has potential, perhaps if we talk to them about improvements…”

Belle nodded; “Yeah, we could revisit in maybe six months, that would still give us time to book a Halloween event.”

Jefferson clapped his hands together; “Good idea. Get on that. I’ll pencil you two in for your anniversary, I mean, erm, to revisit in six months.”

With a giggle Belle took Gold’s hand and pulled him from the office. Jeff sat back down with a grin, and rubbed his sore knees. This year was off to a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh hell no!”

It was normally Gold who reacted to a room like that, but Belle had beaten him to it because he was currently speechless. He knew his jaw was hanging open, he could see his reflection a dozen times over.

There were mirrors everywhere. Absolutely everywhere; the wardrobes, the chest of drawers, the side tables, even the desk. Each and every side of the furniture was an edge to edge mirror. Gold wasn’t a fan of looking at himself in a mirror at the best of times, and this was like some evil fun house nightmare.

It didn’t help that the edges of the doors and drawers distorted the reflections, (he was desperately trying not to think ‘broken’ tempting Fate in this room would be a disaster), so everything took on a twisted aspect that was nauseating.

“Why are the blinds closed?”

Gold snapped his mouth shut as Belle crossed the room and pulled the blind cord.

“Ow! Fuck!”

Blinding sunlight flooded the room and bounced off every mirror. Gold scrabbled for the sunglasses he’d hooked into the neck of his shirt and rammed them on his face. Blinking hard to clear the spots from before his eyes he finally made out that Belle had gotten her shades on and was looking around the room in mild amusement.

“Bit like being stuck in a disco ball isn’t it?”

Gold snorted, trust Belle to find something sort positive about this horror of a room. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip; “We’re not staying here tonight, are we?”

“Not a chance. If I stagger to the loo in the middle of the night I’ll probably think someone has broken in.”

He was a little hurt by her dramatic shudder, until she said; “I just thought of seeing my morning bed-head from so many angles.”

“Your bed head is adorable from all angles.”

He held his hand out to her; “Come on let’s see if they will give us a non-mirror room.”

Jefferson printed out Belle and Gold’s latest room review. It wasn’t the first time they had refused to spend a night in a room, but usually the reason they ended up at the local Motel 6 was because of lack of cleanliness. Never before had the reason been ‘Nobody needs to see that much of themselves.’

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompt: “I don’t mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight.”


End file.
